Passing The Torch
by defo18
Summary: After pondering what the next step is before becoming Hokage, Naruto Realizes that he must pass on his teachings to the next generation. He takes three dead lasts like himself and leads Team 12 to become the greatest shinobi they could be. ***Now Being Re-Written
1. Intro Arc Part 1: Relations

Naruto Uzumaki had become a very accomplished shinobi. He saved the Leaf from Pain's assault when he was only sixteen, he helped save the entire shinobi world from the wrath of Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Otsusuki becoming the Hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War. And just a few years later he saved the world yet again from Toneri Otsusuki. Now at age 27 Naruto has married Hinata Hyuuga, the most amazing girl in the village and she has granted him the gift of children. His son Boruto and daughter Himawari. With his ascension to Hokage inevitable, it is safe to say that Naruto has finally had everything he wanted.

But something has been…eating at him for a while. As if there was something left he had to do. Some job unfinished or some purpose unfulfilled. He didn't know what it was, but it bothered him.

He was currently in his bed, which at the moment was a bit crowded. Boruto and Himawari had decided to sneak into the bed along with their parents. Naruto had woken up to the pleasant feeling of Boruto's toes in his face.

Soon the family awoke to Shikamaru knocking on the door.

Hinata deciding not to sleep in, gathered her kids and started breakfast after changing them out of their pajamas. Naruto walked over to the door opening it up and welcoming his friend into his home.

"Hey Shikamaru! What are you doing here? Its like six in the morning.

"Sorry about this Naruto, but there has been an incident at the Umihito Compound. All Jonin are to head over there immediately." Shikamaru said with urgency. He was sweating and was looked disoriented. Clearly he ran to Naruto's home.

"Whoa, what!? What happened to the Umihito!?" Naruto asked.

"No time. I'll explain on the way." Shikamaru said.

Naruto threw on his clothes which consisted of his black and orange jumpsuit with a standard Leaf Village Flak Jacket over it all. He and Shikamaru left his home and sprinted for the Umihito Compound.

XXXXXX

The Umihito Clan was a new addition to the Leaf Village. They immigrated from the outskirts of the Land of Water right after the war. They were a great addition to the leaf, effectively replacing the Uchiha after all these years since they were annihilated. They all had beautiful ocean blue hair, and green eyes which further strengthens their namesake. They specialized in Water style jutsu, which oddly enough was a stark contrast to most ninja that resided in the Land of Fire, but it made no difference to Kakashi. Adding the clan not only increased the villages power but also added new income into the village and increased diversity.

But the Umihito were met with some opposition. Many villagers didn't want the Umihito to join the Leaf as they "couldn't be trusted". It was the reaction people had to anybody who was foreign and different, but it didn't make it right.

Naruto was completely horrified when he and Shikamaru arrived on the scene. There were body bags being carried, blood was everywhere and some buildings were demolished as a result of would looked like a battle. Two angry mobs of people were separated by some Anbu and Jonin. They were screaming and shouting at each other.

"'They attacked us first! Those damn Umihito need to go back to where they came from!" One hateful villager said.

"Attacked you first!? On our own property!? You guys came hear picking a fight with us." A member of the Umihito shouted back.

It was clear to Naruto that the Umihito had fallen victim to a hate crime. There were men and women on the Umihito side crying and wailing, obviously from the lost of their relatives whom Naruto guessed occupied the body bags being hauled away by the ANBU.

"We have done nothing but try to be friends with you guys! We may be from another land but now we ARE Leaf ninja like you!" Another Umihito elder shouted.

"You are NOT Leaf Ninja! You are freeloading foreigners! Go back to the Land of Water!" A villager countered. The shouting match continued on as more of the ANBU and Jonin tried to keep the crowds apart.

Tired of all the pushing and shoving, both groups began weaving hand signs. As soon as he saw this Naruto stepped in the way.

"That is enough! You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" he called out to the villagers.

"Why are you taking their side Naruto- sama!? You are one of us." A nameless villager shouted.

Naruto thought about the Irony of the villager's statement. True, he was one of them. But the village didn't always see it that way. They treated him just as they are treating the Umihito now. Like outsiders, less than human. Like monsters.

"You know better than that! Everyone stand down!" Kakashi called out to all present, he just now arriving along with the Umihito Clan Head, Saiga Umihito and what looked like to be his daughter Mizuiga.

"Everyone go back to your homes! Me and the Hokage will handle this!" Saiga called out to his clansmen. They all reluctantly did so as they all left the scene. The other villagers did the same.

"Lord Hokage. This is getting out of hand. This is the third time in the last few years my people have suffered at the hands of these racist." Saiga stated, visibly upset.

"I agree Saiga. We are doing everything we can to educate the village about your people and make them realize that you are all now apart of the Leaf." Kakashi said, trying to calm the man down.

Saiga was a tall man with the trademark blue hair and green eyes associated with the Umihito. He was around his mid forties and had long dark purple robes on.

"Obviously you're not trying hard enough!" Saiga yelled. His daughter getting in between the two men.

"Father please calm down. Lord Hokage wouldn't accept us into the village if he didn't want the village to love us like their own." Mizuiga said, calming the older man. She then turned to Kakashi.

"Thank you for relieving the crowd Lord Hokage. We can take it from here."

"Why, of course Lady Mizuiga. You have raised a fine young lady Saiga. You should be proud." Kakashi said bowing to the two Umihito.

"And thank you as well Uzumaki- san. It is a pleasure to finally meet the Hero of the War.' Saiga said to Naruto.

"No problem sir. Just doing my job." Naruto replied nervously. He would never get used to that.

He looked down at Mizuiga. She kinda reminded him of Hinata at that age. Taking on the burdens of the entire clan. A bit timid but never the less a good person. Naruto felt bad for the kid.

XXXX

He Kakashi and Shikamaru parted ways with Saiga and Mizuiga as they headed back to the Hokage Residence. It was now clear to Naruto that though the war was over, it was a long way away from peace in the world. There was still violence, inequality, crime and poverty within the village. Those were not physical threats like Madara or Kaguya. Naruto knew was no simple reason to fix all those things. Hell, a politician had better luck than a ninja at addressing those issues.

"I didn't realize it was this bad." Naruto said taking a seat across from Kakashi. They both stopped by the Hokage Office for a briefing.

"Indeed. Relations between the villagers and the Umihito have been strained. Ever since their arrival here almost a decade ago, they have had trouble settling in with the villagers." Kakashi said taking off his Hokage hat.

"I wish I could find a way to make them get along." Naruto said, slumping in his seat. The fight was far from over it seems as Naruto contemplated on things.

"I'm sure you can find a solution. You've always been able to draw people in and change even the darkest of hearts." Complemented Kakashi. "Don't be so hard on your self Naruto. You have become a very admirable shinobi and I'm glad to have called you my student."

Student….at that moment Naruto had a realization. All the previous Hokage, his sensei included had one thing in common. They were all teachers.

The First and Second taught the Third. The Third taught Jiraiya, Orochimari, and Tsunade who would go on to be the Fifth. Jiraiya taught Minato, who taught Kakashi who taught Naruto himself. It was the chain of knowledge that kept the Leaf Village going for all of its history.

Naruto knew what he had to do. He had to become a teacher to. A Jonin Sensei.

And he already had his first student in mind.

"Kakashi – sensei. The Umihito heiress. Mizuiga. Has she graduated from the academy yet?"

"She will be graduating tomorrow actually. Why?"

"I want to request her to be on my genin team." Naruto asked.

"What?" Kakashi said, more as a statement than a question. He was surprised. He didn't expect Naruto to want to be a Sensei. "Um… are you kidding or something?"

"What the hell sensei! I'm dead serious!"

"Sorry. Its just- a little surprising."

"What. You think I can't handle it? I am twenty-seven years old with two children. I'm more than qualified." Naruto defended.

It was true. Kakashi couldn't deny the accolades. He knew any genin would be lucky to have Naruto for a teacher. He was the most powerful ninja in the world at the moment, and now knew a wide variety of jutsu to pass on to the next generation.

"Okay. I'll put in a request. But I have two more students in mind for you to teach." The sixth Hokage said, as he reached into a nearby filing cabinet. He pulled out two documents and passed them to Naruto. He scanned over the papers.

They were both stats and details on academy students whom were graduating tomorrow alongside Mizuiga. And judging by their scores they were dead lasts, just like Naruto used to be.

The first one read Kazuma Hyuuga. This shocked Naruto as the Hyuuga tended to be at the top of their retrospective classes. Though there were expectations like his wife Hinata. Though she wasn't lacking in skill, it was her crippling self-doubt that hampered her.

Kazuma had long light brown hair that stopped just pass his lower back. He had on long sleeved tan robes and matching pants with shinobi wrappings around his left hand. He had the occasional Byakugan that was standard among the Hyuuga. Naruto began to become angry as he saw the boy's forehead wrappings, indicating he was a member of the Branch House of the Clan. He and Hanabi were making steps to abolish the Caged Bird Seal and bring equality to the Hyuuga but it was going slower than Naruto would like.

His taijustu was average, which was strange for a Hyuuga who all specialized in the art. His ninjustu was passable and his genjutsu skills were extremely low. But that was fine by Naruto. He too was horrible when he was a genin. But he found what he was good at and made it his own. And it helped him develop as a shinobi. He knew Kazuma would too.

Next up was a boy named Akira Nanato. He was THE dead last of his class. His hair was snow white and spiky. He had on a simple red shirt with a sheath tied around his back for his katana. He had on white arm and shin guards and his shorts were dark gray. All his scores were pathetically low. All except for Kenjustu. Surprisingly he even outclassed some chuunin in the art. Cleary the boy practiced outside of class as the academy doesn't teach Kenjustu as a regular class.

He was an orphan, his parents dying in the war. Naruto was almost brought to tears as Akira lived at the same orphanage he did as a kid. He knew first hand it was a rough place to live.

Kakashi also gave Naruto Mizuiga's file. The girl was subpar at best. Her only passable skill being Ninjustu. As a new addition to the Leaf she was being bullied at school. Naruto could relate to that as well. He found a sort of kinship with his students.

He was a dead last also, but he knew no one was inherently stupid or untalented from his own experiences. Usually something was blocking a student from realizing their true potential. He for example was horrible when he first started training. But that was because he didn't have his parents around to teach him. Most shinobi have parents and clans that help with their development. He did not have a family to help him train. Plus, with him being a dead last he could better empathize with his students. Despite his boasting and cocky attitude back in the day, Naruto was depressed back then. Of course he was! He was horrible at being a shinobi, and at a vulnerable age. He wanted to be someone his students could relate to.

They may be dead last now. But he would make them the best shinobi in this village with the proper guidance.

The three fresh genin knew of tragedy at such a young age. Naruto's resolve was now increased a hundred fold to mold these shinobi into great people. Not only for the village but for them.

"Okay! Don't worry Sensei! I'll turn these genin into the greatest ninja in the village! Hell, they'll be jonin by the time they are sixteen!" Naruto boasted, as he ran out the building.

Kakashi could only chuckle at sight. His little goofball had finally grown up.

XXXXXX

It was now noon. The ninja academy was full of newly minted genin. Most were talking amongst themselves. Others stayed to themselves or were asleep much to their teacher's annoyance. Iruka was in his final year of teaching before he retired to the field if one could call it that. Though he taught many students, some of them were similar to others. Every year he saw different faces, but the same type of people. For example, there was one Akira Nanato. He was much like Naruto. He boasted big but had no talent to back it up. Then there was Kirato Asagi the star pupil of the academy. He was much like Sasuke, quiet, kept to himself, got annoyed easily and a raging harem of fangirls falling over each other to try and talk to the removed boy. He had stark white hair that he fashioned into a pony tail. A dark green shirt and matching pants.

Akira watched the sight unfold with covert envy. Kirato was once again stealing all the girl's hearts and breaking them.

"God, I hate that guy. He thinks hes so cool." Akira grimaced. He was sitting near the middle of the class next to his friend Kazuma Hyuuga.

"Don't be so doom and gloom man! There will be tons of better girls out there when we are older plus it's not like he can date them all." Kazuma exclaimed being the happy ray of sunshine that he was. Kazuma was the person who always saw the glass half full rather than half empty. He and Akira found friendship with in their being outcast among their peers.

"Just look at him. He thinks he's better than all of his." Akira complained.

"Well he kinda is." Kazuma said, annoying Akira. "He at the top of the class. Teacher even says he may become chunin by the end of this year."

"Screw that! I'm going to become chunin before that asshole!" Akira hollered, gaining the attention of his fellow students.

"Quiet down Akira! Now students it's time to announce what squad you will be on. Remember these will be your teammates for the rest of your time as shinobi." Iruka called out. Trying to quiet Akira. Last time the boy made a crazy boast, he started fights with three of the other students. Besides he was being a disruption to the class.

He started to call out the teams. Some individuals were fine with what they got. Some of the girls were disappointed that they couldn't be on the same team with Kirato. Akira was joyous that he didn't have to be on a squad with him. Kazuma could care less. The two boys noticed that they had yet to have their named called, as did another girl in their class.

It was Mizuiga Umihito. The Heiress of the Umihito Clan. A lot of students steered clear of her because of the misconceived notions of her clan and the other half made fun off her as she was foreigner in a new place. She sat in the front gazing out the nearby window. Kazuma felt bad for the girl. He knew what it was like to be judged for his heritage. A lot of people assume he is stuck up and rude like some of the other Hyuuga, and they usually start making fun of him too as he was not the glamorous shinobi they expected him to be. They have since dubbed him the "Hyuuga Failure."

"Now for you three. Your sensei will arrive shortly. Please stay put until then." Iruka said as he left the classroom.

XXXX

About an hour passed, and Akira grew irritated as his patience left the building.

"COME ON! What could be taking him so long!?" Akira shouted, destroying the quiet atmosphere within the walls of the academy.

"Dude, calm down. This is a Jonin we are talking about. He could be busy." Kazuma tried to reason. He too was irriated at the long wait but he had no choice but to deal with it.

"All the other students have met their sensei by now. Why are we the last ones!?"

Kazuma just rolled his eyes and smirked. He was used to his polar opposite acting up whenever there was a long wait, so he decided to just let him vent.

He glanced over at Mizuiga. She was off in her own little world gazing out the window. Kazuma hated seeing someone isolated, so he made an attempt to create small talk.

"Um..Hey Mizuiga." Kazuma started.

"Hello, Hyuuga-san." The girl said ever dignified.

"Oh no need for the formalities. Just call me Kazuma. We are now teammates after all." The boy said with a friendly grin.

The girl simply nodded.

She wasn't giving him much to work with. But he would find a way to continue the conversation.

Her attire was different from her usual formal getup. Now she wore a shinobi jacket that she left opened, revealing her mesh underlay. The jacket and her pants were dark purple, much like her clan's color motif.

"So. You're from the Umihito? I heard they were great water style practitioners. Can you perform them as well? I can't do nature transformation to save my life." Kazuma asked. It was a great tactic for conversation. Asking a question, while revealing something about himself at the same time. Genius.

"Yeah. I can do water style. It's kind of required to learn in our clan." The girl revealed, now more invested in the conversation. As time went on she and the Hyuuga boy began chatting more. Even Akira joined in. They talked about the bullies in class, different jutsu, what new movies came out and generally about life.

Naruto, who purposely stayed hidden outside the classroom, listened to the younger ninjas' conversation with warmth in his heart. They were bonding. Although it may have seemed insignificant, this conversation would be the beginning of a strong bond the three would share for the rest of their lives.

Naruto decided he kept them waiting long enough. He opened the door to the classroom, revealing himself to the three.

"What's up guys. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be your new Jonin Sensei."


	2. Intro Arc Part 2 Dreams and Goals

"Did you just say Naruto Uzumaki!?" Kazuma asked, surprised to see the hero of the war in front of him.

Akira was quiet from the shock.

"That's right kid. The one and only." Naruto answered with his trademark grin.

Akira was still quiet from the shock.

"Hello again Naruto-san." Mizuiga greeted cheerfully as she recognized him from the night before.

Akira was still in shock. His body was still…. then he fainted.

"Akira!?" Kazuma screamed.

Naruto soon rushed over, checking on the boy.

"Are you okay kid!? Don't tap out yet before the training even starts." He said as he tried to wake the young swordsman.

Soon Akira awoke and jumped up, clutching Naruto by the shoulders.

"OHMYGOD! Do you know who are are!?" Akira asked.

"Uh..Nar-"

"Naruto Uzumaki! That's who! You sir are my idol!" The now more zealous genin roared with glee.

"Well it's always nice to meet a fan." Naruto said as he prod Akira off him.

"I can't believe you are our sensei! When do we get to learn Sage Mode?! Or the rasengan!?

"Whoa slow down Akira. We are a long way away from doing all that. Today we are just getting to know each other." Naruto stated.

He beckoned the genin to follow him to the rooftop where his sensei, Kakashi, took his own team about a decade ago. Memories flooded his mind, as he recalled his sensei advising them to introduce themselves. Now it was his turn.

The genin sat down on the stone steps across from Naruto. They were eager to get started and Naruto would be lying if he wasn't also excited.

"Okay. Lets get to know each other. Tell me about yourselves. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies and even dreams for the future." Naruto asked, mirroring Kakashi.

"For example, I'll start. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a jonin of Konoha. I like my wife and kids, training and my friends. I dislike cowards, arrogance and people who abuse their power. For my hobbies, I usually train, walk around the village or play with my kids. My dream is to become Hokage which isn't far off from now." Naruto said, now smiling with pride.

His ascension to Hokage was certain now. Kakashi was just a placeholder until Naruto was ready. It was made clear during the war that Naruto was indeed the strongest shinobi, but he still lacked the maturity and leadership skills.

"Okay you first Spike." Naruto called Akira who seemed to enjoy his new nickname.

Akira was nervous to say the least. He stumbled in his seat for a second before clearing his throat.

"My name is Akira Nanato. I'm not from any particular clan. I live in the konoha orphanage as my parents died in the war." The boy said as life drained from his eyes. His parents' death took a toll on him. The worst part was he could barely remember them now. He was only three when they died, so Akira has spent most of his life in the orphanage. Naruto could relate to living in that hell hole. Though he was given his own apartment when he was six, he still has bad memories of that place.

"I like training, especially with kenjutsu. I'm not very good with other skills but I'm willing to learn. I dislike people who make fun of others. My dream for the future is to become the greatest ninja swordsmen in history and to reform the Konoha orphanage." The white-haired teen finished.

Next was Kazuma.

"I'm Kazuma Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Clan. I'm, as you may have noticed, a member of the branch family so I usually serve one of the Main Branch members." The boy said with cheerful exposition, though Naruto could tell behind Kazuma's delightful exterior, he did not like the life of a branch house member. It is akin to slavery.

"I like going on trips, usually because I have to as my main job is to be a bodyguard. Also I like - I mean- the person I like …is.." The young hormone raged Hyuuga tried to spill as he glanced over to Mizuiga. The girl was barely paying attention. Akira giggled at Kazuma's flustered face. Naruto felt a tinge of nostalgia.

"I dislike people who oppress others. My goal for the future is too finally unite the Hyuuga Clan." Kazuma finished.

Mizuiga was next.

"My name is Mizuiga Umihito of the Umihito Clan. Our clan is a new addition to the Leaf, we just integrated with the village after the end of the war. I like learning about new cultures and visiting different places. I dislike discrimination and racism. My goal for the future is end the feud between my Clan and the village." The girl spoke with regal diction. Naruto felt bad for the girl as he knew what ignorance and fear can do to people. He hoped the girl for the best and silently vowed to help the girl with her goal. With all their goals.

"Okay! Good! You all have wonderful spirit and rive. I am looking forward to training all of you." Naruto said. He like them. They have morals. They have drive. They may not be well oiled shinobi now, but with time and hard work they will grow to become powerful.

The genin felt good. They got to speak about themselves and get to know each other a little better as well.

Before sending them, all home Naruto informed them that their first assignment will be tomorrow at five in the morning. He planned on using the honored tradition of the bell test. It only made sense! His sensei did it, and his father did it before him. Now it was his turn. He couldn't hide his excitement as he jumped along the rooftops of the village.

XXXXX

The Knonha Orphanage was not a well like place. The staff were underpaid, living conditions were horrible and the Director of the Orphanage, Madam Hokyuki was not a nice lady by any means. She was in her mid-fifties and an ex kunoichi. She was injured from combat in the Third Great Ninja War. The trauma from her time in the war affected how she treated the kids. She would beat them, starve them, and give them chakra draining pills disguised as medicine and vaccinations. She was an abuser in every since of the word.

Akira dreaded her.

He was just returning to his room with all the other kids. They were playing among themselves or casually chatting. Two kids in particular were practicing some transformation jutsu.

This scared Akira as jutsu usage was prohibited within the Orphanage. That was why Akira's skills were not up to par. He had little time to practice and Madam Hokyuki will not allow ninja arts to be practiced unless outside of the Orphanage.

"Hey! What are you two doing!?" Akira asked.

The kids were a boy and a girl. Heno and Ran. They were each about the age of eight and they had come to admire Akira. He was like an older brother to them.

"Big Bro! It's nothing. We were just fooling around." Heno tried to lie.

"Really? Because it looked like you were just casting Justu. Which is not allowed!" The young Genin emphasized.

"We're sorry Akira. It's just so fun using our chakra. Madam Hokyuki doesn't let us do that at all." Ran apologized.

Akira's soft spot for the young girl came to the forefront. He sighed.

"Look. I don't want you two to get in trouble, okay? Just don't do it again." Akira instructed.

"But that's not fair. We wanna be ninja too!" Heno protested.

"You will get your time Heno. But right now, focus on not getting in trouble." Akira said, unaware that Hokyuki was behind him.

She kicked the young swordsman right in the middle of his back. The force of the blow sent him flying against multiple bucks in the room. Many of the children present were shocked. They were used to being abused by Hokyuki but this attack was out of nowhere.

Hokyuki was tall and a tad heavy set. She had long gray hair that was tied up in a neat bun. She had black and white robes draped across her form. Though injured from the past war, she still was a skilled shinobi.

"All children should be within these walls by seven pm every night. It is now past eight. Where were you Akira?" Hokyuki asked, darkness surrounding every word she spoke.

"I was out with my team. I'm officially a genin now." Akira said, resisting the urge to knock the old women out cold.

"Is that so. Well tell your sensei you have responsibilities here as well." Hokyuki warned, as she left the room.

Akira, if he was honest with himself, hated the woman. He hated her with a passion. Hokyuki has done nothing but cause him grief. She beat him, starved him and spat on his dreams.

But he would prove her wrong. That was his goal for himself.

XXXX

"Wow. Naruto Uzumaki huh? You very lucky to have such a strong shinobi as a teacher."

"Yeah, I agree. He is so cool." Kazuma replied.

Kazuma had returned home to the Hyuuga manor and was eating dinner with his mother, Kaiza Hyuuga.

Kaiza was a jonin, and a very powerful one at that. She was a few years older than Naruto at thirty years of age. She had Kazuma around the age of eighteen, which was not uncommon for ninja considering a ninja's mortality rate was constantly fluctuating, In times of war most ninja die around the age of fifteen to thirty. Kaiza's husband Kyaku, was killed by the Main Branch a few years after the war for….reasons.

Kaiza was an extremely talented shinobi. She was even considered for the Anbu, but most branch house members are not allowed to enter the group as their main duty is to the Main Branch.

"What was he like in the war?" Kazuma asked.

Kaiza began to reminisce, to recall the way Naruto fought in the war.

"He was amazing. He showed up out of nowhere when my platoon fought the Third Raikage. His Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken was impressive. Also his Sage mode proved instrumental in defeating the past kage."

"Wow. That is AWESOME! I hope he'll teach us sage mode!" Kazuma said before finishing his food.

Kaiza smiled at her son's excitement. She didn't doubt his skill, though she doubted he could learn Sage Mode as it takes a very large chakra to acquire it.

But then again. He could always improve. At this point, Kaiza's heart grew heavy. She wanted so much more for Kazuma. She wanted him to become a great ninja. But she hated that she and her son were born within the branch house of the Hyuuga. It was a limiting life. A life she did not want for Kazuma.

Her thoughts were shattered by a knock at her door.

"Open up Kaiza!" She and Kazuma heard from behind the door. Kaiza quickly rushed to the door and opened it revealing one angry Fukira Hyuuga.

Fukira was a member of the Main Branch and the one whom Kaiza and Kazuma served under. He was about six feet tall and was in his mid-forties. He had long brown hair, common to the Hyuuga and had on traditional Hyuuga robes.

"What's the matter, Lord Fukira?" Kaiza said, bowing before the man, hiding her irritation.

"Your son was supposed to report to his post today, yet he was a no show. Where the hell was he!?" Fukira asked with great rage.

"I-I'm sorry Lord Fukira." Kazuma fumbled. "I graduated from the academy today, and I had to meet with my team."

"Yes. He is studying under Naruto Uzumaki." Kaiza added, as a matter of fact.

 _What!? A side branch whelp like him!_ Fukira thought. This enraged him as he too had a daughter who graduated as well. Fukira thought she deserved the tutelage of the hero and not a low level like Kazuma.

"Fine. Just remember to be there when I call, scum." Fukira spewed before slamming the door and leaving the room.

Kazuma hated when the man came to their home. It always put him on edge. He would insult and beat him and his mother whenever he got the chance. Kazuma figured the only reason why he didn't this time is because Naruto was his sensei, and attacking him and his mom would be an act of treason since he was expected to be Hokage within a few years.

Kazuma vowed to show him the error of his ways, along with the rest of the Hyuuga Clan.

XXXXX

Mizuiga was attending dinner with her father. It was one of the few times she could bond with her father as he had important business to attend to, being a clan head. Saiga kept questioning Mizuiga for every single detail about Naruto, almost as if he was interrogating her.

"He didn't try anything with you did he?" Saiga asked.

"DAD! That is disgusting!" Mizuiga protested.

"You never know with these hidden leaf types. They are all savages." Saiga finished before taking a sip of his tea.

"Father, you cannot lump every Leaf shinobi into the same group. They all come from different clans and backgrounds." Mizuiga defended.

"Look at what that Akimichi man did just a few years ago! He raped a young girl!"

"Dad that was ONE Akimichi of hundreds, that is ONE clan within Konoha. By that logic every Hokage ever was a Hatake because our current one is a Hatake." Mizuiga stated. She did not like this side of her father.

"Just watch yourself when you are alone, okay."

"Dad, I'm a shinobi now too. I can take care of myself."

"No! You are a genin. You are not a seasoned ninja yet."

"Dad-"

"Mizuiga, they hate us!" Saiga finally let go. Mizuiga grew silent. "They have killed us in droves! We have done nothing but tried to live peacefully with the Leaf! But yet they still hate us."

"Dad…I understand that..but-"

"Enough!" Saiga yelled as he got up and left the dining room.

Mizuiga understand her father completely. She saw the way her kin were treated. It was sickening and it hurt. Just last week her uncle Goru was denied to dine in at a restaurant. Her little cousin Yumi was bullied at school for her blue hair. She knew it was hard, but she wanted nothing more than to unite her clan and everyone in the leaf.

That was girl, and her own Will of Fire will see it through.

XXXXXX


End file.
